Flykit's Journey
by Stormwing15
Summary: Flykit is a kit, kit of Stormcloud and Ivypool. This is her journey. Hope you enjoy.
1. Birth of Flykit!

Sparkkit woken up. The five-moon old kit had just woken up. She was outside the Nursery instead of inside like she usually was. "What's going on?" Sparkkit asked her mother, Squirrelflight.

"Ivypool's kits are coming. Stormcloud and Jayfeather are in there with her." The newly-made warrior, Sorrelstripe told her.

Jayfeather came out.

"How many kits?" Bramblestar asked.

"Five of them. Three toms and two she-kits." Jayfeather told his leader. "They are all healthy kits, but not so much for Ivypool." Jayfeather told Bramblestar. "But she'll be fine." Jayfeather went into his den. Stormcloud was still in there with his mate.

"What's with Stormcloud? He should come out now right? Ivypool's kitting is over." Sparkkit's litter mate, Alderkit mewed.

"Well, Ivypool is his mate and he must be worried."

 **Well, this turned out to be a short chaapter, shortest ever, right? Next one will be up maybe later if you still enjoy this.**


	2. Kits!

**Before I start this chapter I will give the descriptions of the new kits.**

 **Flykit- Gray tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes  
Birdkit- Brown and white she-kit with green eyes  
Shadowkit- Black tom with amber eyes  
Brackenkit- Brown and white tabby she-kit with pale blue eyes  
Toadkit- Black tom with dark brown paws and tipped-tail, amber eyes**

 **For this story Purdy, Brackenfur, Sandstorm and Graystripe already went to StarClan. Millie is the only elder.**

* * *

Flykit woke up and she already knew she had four littermates. They were all sleeping. There were four queens in the Nursery. Silver and white tabby, Dark ginger, Gray tabby and black.

"Hello!" a Ginger she-kit popped in front of her, which frieghtened the kit.

"Who are you?" Flykit asked.

"Sparkkit, me and my brother are the oldest kits. Cinderheart and Hollytuft are the expecting queens. You are the first up!"

"Don't keep scaring the kit, why don't you bring Flykit out of the Nursey. Bumblestripe is already out there, setting up patrols. He'll watch you." Meowed the dark ginger queen.

Brackenkit had just woken up.

"Brackenkit come with me and Flykit. I'll show you both around camp!" Mewed Sparkkit.

"Show us around?"

"Yea, I'll show you both around, since I know the way around camp and you two don't."

"Where's Alderkit?" Flykit asked.

"In the medicine den. He and Stormcloud has greencough. Leafpool too."

"Your wrong Sparkkit." Hollytuft told the kit.

"No I am not!"

"Leafpool died last night. Bramblestar made the announcement when you kits were asleep."

"Any other cat?" Asked Sparkkit.

"Yes, Rosepetal and Brightheart too."

"Let's get going!" Flykit told the older kit.

"Follow me," Sparkkit whispered.

Both kits followed Sparkkit to the camp wall. "I know a way out of camp, wanna come?"

"Yes," Both kits mewed. Sparkkit went through the camp wall and Brackenkit and Flykit followed.

"I don't know why kits aren't allowed out. It's not even dangerous. I bet the stories of foxes and badgers are all fake." Sparkkit told the kits.

"Yea!" Flykit mewed. At that moment, Brackenkit started running and the she-kits followed. They made it out of the forest.

"This is the moor. Where WindClan live. Bramblestar told me that they live on the moor."Mewed Sparkkit.

Barckenkit started walking on the moor and the she-kits followed her again.

"Who are you?" Flykit heard a growl.

"Who are _you_?" Flykit asked growling.

It was a black tom he had dark blue eyes. "My name is Crowpaw, apprentice of windClan. Now answer me who are you?"

"Flykit, kit of ThunderClan. Here's my littermate, Brackenkit and denmate, Sparkkit."

Crowpaw smiled, "Kits out of their clan. Well you guys better get out of here before one of my or your cats come and find you sneaking around on WindClan territory.

"But it looks nice. It's like you can see everything!" Brackenkit mewed.

Crowpaw smiled again. But this wasn't like the smile he had before it looked different somehow. "Why don't you come with me on the moor."

"Yes!" Brackenkit mewed excitedly.

* * *

Back in ThunderClan camp, Hollytuft looked around and she couldn't find Flykit, Brackenkit or Sparkkit. "Bramblestar! Have you seen the kits?"

"Which kits?" Asked the clan leader.

"Sparkkit, Flykit and Brackenkit. Do you think they've left camp?"

"They've better not. Grab Sorrelstripe, Birchfall and Dewnose. Search near the ShadowClan border.

The cats left. Bramblestar sent out Squirrelflight, himself and Cloudtail to the WindClan border. Bumblestripe, Dovewing and Blossomfall went over to Sky Oak and near the lake. Hollytuft didn't care if she was expecting kits or not. She'll use everything she's got to find those kits!


	3. Outside the Camp!

The three kits and the apprentice came onto the moor. Crowpaw pushed the three kits into a hole. A Ginger tom with white paws came up to the tom.

"Hello Weaselfur." Crowpaw greeted the warrior.

"Do you smell ThunderClan by any chance? If so, then they might do an attack on us first."

"I don't smell any ThunderClan. I've only been in this clan for a short while, I wouldn't know a different scent, except for WindClan or Kittypet."

"Well, if I find any I won't show any mercy. Even if it's a starting apprentice like you!" Growled Weaselfur as he ran off. When he got away, Crowpaw helped the three kits out of the hole.

"He seems strong," Brackenkit mewed.

"He is one of the best warriors we got." Crowpaw told the kits.

"You weren't clanborn?" Sparkkit asked.

"I was born a kittypet and made an apprentice a quarter moon ago, along with my littermates." Crowpaw answered. Brackenkit ran off again. She was real fast on the moor than in the forest.

"She could make a great WindClan warrior if she was born in WindClan" A white apprentice walked up to them. It was a she-cat. "But she is ThunderClan. We could take her in, like we took you in.

"Stormpaw! She is ThunderClan, like you said. But you are right and Onestar wouldn't want another cat out of WindClan to join its ranks. Isn't four non-clanborn cats enough?" Crowpaw growled.

"He did let you in. That kit looks like she likes the moor." Stormpaw looked away from Crowpaw and looked at the other two kits. "Go, if you'd like."

Sparkkit and Flykit went another direction. Back to their territory. On the way there they almost got caught by a black WindClan warrior, but had got to the trees just in time. When they both got back, they got caught by Thornclaw and Hollytuft. Hollytuft carried Flykit while Sparkkit walked beside the warrior and queen. When they got to camp they saw Stormcloud looking worried.

Stormcloud ran into the Nursery to get Ivypool. Bramblestar met both of them next to the kits. Thornclaw and Hollytuft left them alone with the kits.

"What were you thinking about going out of camp with a kit only a day old? Do you know what could have happened?" Growled Stormcloud to Sparkkit.

Ivypool picked up Flyikt and brought her in. She saw that her littermates, her other three littermates were playing outside the Nursery. Flykit didn't dare move out the Nursery for the rest of the day.


	4. Apprentices!

It had been six moons since Flykit's journey to WindClan and back. Cinderheart had kitted three kits a few sunrises ago, Russetkit, Dark brown tabby tom with dark ginger paws, Frostkit, Silver tabby she-kit, and Rosekit, who like much like Lionblaze, except for her white paws. Hollytuft had kitted Mousewhisker's kits the same day Flykit returned from WindClan. her kits are, Dawnkit, Gray and white she-kit, Fernkit, dark gray she-kit with black flecks, and Stormkit, Black tom. Brackenkit had stayed in WindClan. Back then, all of ThunderClan was either shocked or furious about Brackenkit's decision. Sparkfire and Alderleaf earned their warrior names a moon ago.

It was close for their apprentice ceremony to begin. ShadowClan and WindClan was stealing ThunderClan's territory and they had to kill many warriors to do so. There were only nine warriors left, not including the queens. They even took Ivypool's life! Ivypool really wanted to join in the battle a moon ago and a WindClan warrior, Crowfeather had killed her. They left Squirrelflight dead. Cherryfall was made the new deputy.

"Nothing really," Flykit mewed, backing away a little. She was actually scared of Jayfeather and wanted to know why he wasn't a warrior. If he was he would maybe be a good one.

"Let all cats old enough to catch your own prey gather around for a clan meeting," Yowled Bramblestar.

All cats gathered around, even though it was only like half the warriors, Clan deputy and the two apprentices. Bramblestar seemed to wait a quarter moon to make all four kits, apprentices. All seven kits went over to the front so Bramblestar can continue. The only ones who were in the clearing were the remaining warriors, Alderleaf, Fernsong, Dewnose, Blossomfall, Cherryfall, and Stormcloud. The rest stayed in the medicine den, they were, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Snowbush, Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft, Dovewing, and Sparkfire. Jayfeather was watching right outside it. The queens were near the Nursery. Flykit, her littermates and Hollytuft's kits went into the clearing so the ceremony can begin.

"Two of our litters have reached the age of six moons and is time for them to become apprentices. Flykit, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Flypaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker.." Flykit hadn't known why Bramblestar gave her an injured cat as her mentor, but she didn't really care as much. the only thing that mattered is that she's an apprentice.

the rest of the six kits became apprentcies, Birdpaw's mentor is Stormcloud, her father, Shadowpaw's new mentor is Blossomfall, Toadpaw is the clan's new medicine cat apprentice, with Jayfeather as his mentor, Dawnpaw's mentor is Dewnose, Fernpaw's mentor is Cherryfall, clan deputy, and Stormpaw's mentor is the clan leader, Bramblestar.

"Cherryfall and I will take the training of Flypaw, along with our apprentices while Mousewhisker recovers." Bramblestar finished.

The other apprnetices went to their mentors except for Flypaw and Toadpaw. Jayfeather padded up to the two. "Come on Toadpaw and you'll better tell Mousewhisker about his new apprentice before you go with Bramblestar and Cherryfall."

Flypaw ran over to the Medicine Den. She went over to Mousewhisker's nest. The gray and white tom was laying in his nest. He looked up at her. "What is it Flykit?"

Flypaw shook her head, "It Flypaw, your new apprentice."

"But I can't train an apprentice." Growled Mousewhisker. "What was Bramblestra thinking?"

"He and Cherryfall are going to train her, along with Stormpaw, my apprentice and Fernpaw, Cherryfall's apprentice. You will continue her training once you recover." Bramblestar padded and and told the warrior. Jayfeather, Stormpaw and Toadpaw was at his side.

"What about the rest of the apprentices?" ousewhisker asked and Jayfeather informed Mousewhisker on the ceremony that Flypaw and Bramblestar hadn't told hom already.

"Well, then you three must be going then," Meowed Mousewhisker.

The two apprentices and Bramblestar padded outside the den. "You both stay in camp for the day."

"Why?" Asked Stormpaw.

"There is a family of foxes are out in the forest. Lionblaze, Sorrelstripe and Snowbush had tried to fight them and failed. You've no training and don't even try going out. Cherryfall, Dewnose and Fernsong went out to gather moss for your den." Bramblestar went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole and joined Graystripe in the clearing.

Stormpaw and Flypaw spent the rest of the day with their denmates.


	5. SkyClan's Message

"What should we do about our clan?" Questioned a faded gray and white she-cat.

"Nothing we can do. We can send a message to the fou clan's StarClan." Meowed a light gray tom.

"We have to do something Skystar!" Growled the gray and white she-cat.

"Quiet Alder! Skystar knows what he's doing." Growled a yellow tabby.

"I will send a message to Gray Wing and that's it. SkyClan will be destroyed if we don't do something. I'll send Acorn Fur."

* * *

A faded brown she-cat was padding through another StarClan territory until she found a familiar face. "Lightning Tail! Where is Gray Wing?"

The black tom pointed his muzzle torward two dark gray cats.

"You aren't suppose to be here Acorn Fur?" Meowed Slate, surprised.

"SkyClan is in trouble!"

"I will talk to the newer StarClan cats. They have the power to do something." Gray Wing told the ancient she-cat.

* * *

Flypaw was walking in this strange land until she recognized Jayfeather.

"Jayfaether! Where are we?"

"StarClan had sent you here. She has to talk to you." Jayfeather was looking at a black she-cat.

"Who are you?" Flypaw asked.

"My name is Hollyleaf. Just follow me Flypaw." Hollyleaf bounded away and Flypaw followed.

The came over to a few caves, covered with blood. Only a few cats were padding around the caves.

"Who are they?"

"Those are the cats who destroyed SkyClan. The fifth clan that lives away from the other clans." Hollyleaf explained. When Flypaw didn't say anything Hollyleaf continued, "It will be your job to bring back SkyClan."

Before she could answer, Hollyleaf disappeared.


	6. The Gathering

Flypaw saw the full moon through the trees and that reminded her that the Gathering party will leave soon and that also reminded her of the dream she saw with Jayfeather and all because of that, she was made a medicine cat and Toadpaw was made Mousewhisker's apprentice.

"We better go," Jayfeather told Flypaw once the party began to leave. Flypaw ran up and caught up with Toadpaw.

"Why did you become their apprentice? Being a medicine cat must be so booring!"Hissed Fernpaw.

 _'It isn't my choice!'_ Flypaw wanted to say the words out loud, but seeing the look on Jayfeather stopped her and she caught up with her mentor.

"I know they won't understand, but you can't change their feeling or your destiny you've been given." Jayfeather told her when going onto the Island.

At the Island there were four other grown cats with three other apprentices to where the medicine cats stayed.

"This is my new apprentice, Flypaw." Jayfeather introduced.

"This is my new apprentice, Larkpaw." Meowed a gray tabby. Next to her was a silver she-cat.

"This is my new apprentice, Webpaw." Meowed a mottled tom. Webpaw was a pale gray tabby tom. Looked much smaller than the other apprentices and still had fluffy kit fur.

"My apprentice, Seedpaw," Meowed a Brown tabby. Seedpaw was like Webpaw with fluffy kit fur, but was smaller than him. She had a golden tabby pelt.

"Seems strange that we all got new apprentices on the same moon, right?" Asked the gray tabby.

"Yea, you are right Willowshine." The brown tabby meowed. Flypaw sensed that there were something the old medicine cat was hiding.

Seedpaw bounced over to Flypaw. "How long have you been training for?" she asked.

"About a moon, but I have been training as a medicine cat for almost a quarter moon." Flypaw answered. She padded over to Webpaw and asked quietly, "How is Brackenkit?"

"She is Brackenpaw, and she is doing fine. Crowpaw has really came to a liking to her." He ended his reply with a purr.

* * *

It was after the Gathering that Jayfeather called all the leaders over to where the medicine cats stayed.

"What do you want Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked.

"Flypaw told me that she had a dream about SkyClan. I think they need us to recover SkyClan." Jayfeather announced.

"Very well, it was once a clan among us in ancient times, and it may make sense for the five clans to come together once again." Mistystar meowed.

"I agree," meowed Bramblestar. Onestar looked unsure.

"Alright, but where will they stay?" Rowanstar questioned.

"There is a piece of territory not owned by any clan in the part of the forest," Flypaw suggested.

"Fine, then that'll mean that ThunderClan and WindClan will have to border their territory." Onestar meowed, not sounding as pleased as Mistystar and Bramblestar.

"Send three cats to that territory at Sunhigh tomorrow. We must go as soon as possible." Announced Bramblestar before gathering ThunderClan and leaving.


End file.
